Not so pure after all
by Tahlsrulz97
Summary: A mudblood and a pureblood! Never, would any one have thought until Voldemort decides to capture Hermione as bait to lure harry potter. But when he makes Draco her guard hell breaks loose, feelings get mixed up and confusing things cross between them.
1. Taken

**This is my first Dramione fanfic and to me this chapter was pretty good but I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they all belong to J. **

* * *

The 'POP!' of apparition didn't bother Hermione as usual as she arrived on the overcrowded main street of Diagon Alley. Since she was eleven she had always thought of Diagon Alley to be one of her favorite places in the world; the Hogwarts library being first of course.

The street was over busy as usual; owls flying every which way, shop keepers yelling out the products of the day and most of all the busy witches and wizards running around with their families trying to buy school supplies before the new term of school started. Unlike the crowds, Hermione had already packed and bought all the school books, equipment and new robes well before the new term was drawing near. Today was more about meeting up with Harry and Ron who (as usual) left the packing to the last minute.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled as she spotted a mess of raven hair and bright red hair moving about in the crowd. The boys turned around just in time as Hermione came running over and giving them both bone crushing hugs.

"Hey mione, how are you?" Ron said; going red from the sudden intimate contact he had just received.

"Oh great, so I was thinking today we should go to Flourish and Blotts because I heard they have a gre-"

"Hold up mione, don't get too excited. Can't we at least go to WWW first? I really want to get some more dung bombs and Peruvian instant darkness powder." Harry interrupted knowing where she was heading with the book craze.

"Yeah come on mione, we need to have some fun! School stuff can wait for now" Ron added.

"Oh, if we must," Hermione sighed, and headed off in the direction of Weasley Wizard Wheezes with the two boys on her heels.

* * *

"Oh fucking hurry up would you!" Draco sneered at the shop keeper as he bumbled about looking for a certain dark object that the young master Malfoy had asked for.

"Patience Master Malfoy," Horace Burke huffed and went back to searching.

"Look, you imbecile, I don't have all fucking day to waste hanging around here while you fumble about doing nothing! I'll be back in half an hour and if you haven't found it you better be ready for a world of fucking pain."

The door slammed as Draco stormed out of 'Borgin and Burkes'. It was a grimy little shop in the depths of Knockturn alley. It bought and sold many different kinds of dark magical objects; one would say a favorite shop for the young death eater.

_Far out, how fucking long does it take to find one cursed bracelet?! _Draco thought as he headed up to the entrance between Knockturn alley and Diagon Alley where his mates hung about waiting for him in the shadows.

"Did you get it?" asked Blaise Zabini.

Draco turned and looked at the dark young man before him.

"No, Burke is fucking around."

"As usual" Theo chuckled.

"Shut it, Theo. You wouldn't have a fucking clue" Draco spat, still clearly annoyed.

"Ah, well, come on guys lets go to the Green Fang for some drinks."

Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all headed off deeper into Knockturn alley where the infamous pub sat in between an apothecary and a dark arts shop; practically hidden to the public. Blaise happened to run into it one holiday and immediately chose it over the popular pub 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

As the five boys entered the pub a tinkling sound of the bell rang around the room, alerting the only other customer in the room who grunted at them and passed on the table. It was a dim shabby place; grime on the windows and the paint was peeling off the walls but it was safe from the prying ears of the public.

"Can we have a round of fire whiskey to start with, please" Draco glared at the bartender. The good thing about Knockturn alley was that if there was money involved, it didn't matter what age you were.

The boys chose a table up in the back corner slightly hidden behind a dying shrub for a little extra privacy; even though there was only one other customer it was an important conversation the teens were about to have.

"Ok, this is what he wants us to do" said Draco.

* * *

Hermione felt like they had past the same aisle about six times now. Ron and Harry were having way too much fun using the testers of all the jokes. She admitted that some of the pranks were very funny but after an hour she was looking at her watch continuously.

"Guys, can we please go? We've been here almost an hour" Hermione sighed exasperated.

"Having trouble miss Hermione?" Fred and George said in unison as they popped up behind Hermione making her jump.

"I just want to go do some of my shopping but these two are intent on trying _every_ product in the shop"

"Hey!" Ron butted in; "if you really want to go Mione then we could meet you in an hour or something?"

"I know you guys; you won't get any of the shopping done that you need for school"

"Oh we'll be fine mione and besides we still have weeks before school, don't worry about it"

"Only five weeks, that's not much and you won't get the best supplies if you wait until the last few weeks!"

"Mione, just because you are a complete genius and school nut case doesn't mean everyone else is, and I mean that with love" Harry said with a smirk.

"Fiiiiiine" Hermione replied and rolled her eyes in defeat, "I'll meet you guys in an hour or two at Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream Parlor, OK?"_

_"Yeah sure, cya mione" Ron and harry both gave her a quick hug goodbye and went back to debating whether they were game enough to try the puking pastilles._

_ Hermione chuckled quietly to herself as she headed for the entrance of the shop and off to Flourish and Blotts._

_She raised her head to the sunshine as she walked; soaking it up before she went back into the musty darkness of one of the many ancient shops along the street._

_As soon as she entered the partially empty book store she sighed in a type of genius ecstasy as the smell of ink and old parchment hit her nose. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the shelves, picked out a random book, sat down in one of the comfy armchairs in the corner and, was suddenly immersed in the pages of the book._

* * *

_"S-s-so, the dark lord, wans youto ca'ture te mudblood?" Slurred Blaise after the fourth round of fire whiskey had been drunk by the boys._

_"Yes, and then she will be bait to get pothead and weasel" Draco said a little more sober than the rest._

_The boys had been at the Green Fang for around an hour; Draco had gone to collect the bracelet from Borgin and Burkes and now they were back in the pub, drunk and celebrating nothing._

_"Let's fuckenmove, Iwannago find some hotchicks t'root!" Theo yelled and stumbled out of the pub and onto the street._

_Draco sneered at Theo "Get your head on fucking straight, we need to split up and search for the mudblood; she should still be here, knowing the freak she's probably at the book store. Blaise come with me."_

_"Where shall we go?" Gregory asked as he swayed back and forth._

_"Hmmm, how about you three, fucking piss off because you are drunk and a fucking nuisance!" Draco sneered at them before sauntering off._

_Draco and Blaise headed off in the direction of Diagon Alley and up to Flourish and Blotts. _

_Even drunk both the guys worked well together when it came to duels; they easily stupefied the shop keeper and in a matter of seconds the front door was locked, a silencing charm placed and anti apparition wards placed around. They weren't death eaters for nothing._

_After further inspection they had stupefied everyone and chucked them in a cupboard where they could eventually wake from the spell; the only one left was Hermione, all the way at the back so immersed in her book she had no idea what was happening at the front of the shop._

_"Good, pothead and weasel aren't here, we'll get at her from the sides" Draco murmured to Blaise as the snuck around the aisles and aisles of books, the shop obviously had a few undetectable extension charms as it took him a while to get to the back of the shop where the many reading chairs were placed._

_Draco saw Blaise at the other side and motioned for him to be quiet.  
"Well, look who it is" Draco spat at Hermione as he sauntered over to where she sat._

_He saw her roll her eyes and close her book._

_"What do you want Malfoy?"_

_"Don't talk to me that way you filthy mudblood!"_

_In a matter of seconds their wands were drawn and at each other's throats. Hermione glared at him, her nostrils were flaring in anticipation and she was trembling with fear and rage. _

_This boosted Draco's confidence as he straightened up and started backing her up to where Blaise was._

_"Piss off, Malfoy; I don't want to play your stupid games"_

_"Oh? But this game isn't stupid, I like to call it 'Let's see how much the mudblood will be willing to succumb" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Hermione's back._

_He noticed she was trembling even more; he almost had her over to the corner where Blaise was just around the other side. He was impressed that his plan so far had been working like a cinch._

_But he thought to soon as the next thing that happened Hermione had quickly brought her wand up and in a second Draco had been flung against the far bookshelf._

_Pain ran up and down his body from the crash, fury and hatred burned in his eyes as he scrambled back up._

_"You fucking bitch!" He yelled at her just as she ran off for the entrance door._

_Draco and Blaise ran after her and found her using different spells at the speed of light to unlock the door._

_"It's a shame, you being so smart, yet here you are unable to unlock a door" Blaise sneered at Hermione as she turned around, obviously very pissed off now. _

_"I may not study the dark arts but at least I don't cower behind my wand and my money like you do!" She screamed at him just as he started throwing curses at her._

_Stupefies, jinxes, and every spell coming to the three teenagers minds at this moment were flying around the shop. Parchment, books and furniture were flying everywhere as they raced around the room trying to knock each other down._

After about ten minutes Blaise and Draco had finally managed to corner her in a back aisle and were walking towards her slowly (from having to continuously cast protego charms) where Hermione was crouched at the end throwing curse after curse and nursing an injured leg.

Blaise managed to get her wand as Draco distracted her by grazing her arm with a cutting hex. Wandless and injured she still looked at them with defiance and moved to muggle tactics. Books were flying straight at Draco and Blaise as Hermione grabbed book after book and flung it at them.

Draco smirked at Hermione and whispered "pertrificus totalus."

She immediately fell to the floor and screamed at them whilst making grunting sounds as she couldn't move.

Blaise sneered at her and kicked her in the ribs, making her scream in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to outdo purebloods" He spat.

Hermione looked up at Draco and Blaise with tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and screaming in pain.

Draco spat at her and kicked her in the stomach making her cry out in pain as she was unable to curl into a fetal position.

"Malfoy, please" She whimpered as he pointed his wand at her.

The look on her tearstained face made Draco's heart pang. It was such a foreign feeling that he had to look away.

"Stupefy"

He heard her body go limp and without looking back he apparated away.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it, I'm still not very good at figuring out how to use fanfic so if there is any mistakes I apologize :)**


	2. Pain and Punishment

**Hey, I'm back, I hope you like this new chapter :) More Dramione coming your way!**

* * *

Hermione awoke to a horrible pain, she couldn't even pinpoint the actual injured parts of her body it was that bad. After a quick assessment she figured that at least one of her ribs was broken and the cut on her leg had finally clotted.

'_I'm going to be definitely bruised by now' _She thought with a cringe.

Hermione realized that she was lying on a cold floor; it must have been getting dark as quite rapidly the temperature was dropping. In the background she heard voices. Deciding that she didn't want to be noticed she lay on the floor pretending to be unconscious as she tried to gather enough information as to where she was and who was here.

"My lord, what are we to do with the mudblood?" A woman with a raspy voice asked.

"The girl is to be held here for the time being, my use for her is none of your business at the time" Hermione shivered, she knew that voice anywhere; Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" the woman replied and remained silent.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" Voldemort asked with no hint of emotion in his voice.

The sound of shuffling filled the room; there must have been at least a dozen in the room.

"Y-yes my lord?" Draco finally answered. The hint of fear in his voice was so profound that Hermione wanted to laugh, but quickly bit her tongue drawing blood. In her mind, drawing a small amount of blood sounded better than a long amount of torture.

"I wanted to commend you on a good job of capturing the mudblood; you have finally proven yourself worthy to accomplish a task that is very valuable to our cause."

"Thank-you my lord" Draco replied, the fear fading from his voice with every second.

"I think it's time that you joined my inner circle." Voldemort stated matter-of-factly

"My lord! Thank you, thank you!" An older man suddenly burst out.

All of a sudden Hermione could hear the screams of the older man.

"I did not ask you to speak, Lucious" Voldemort coldly said. Hermione started to wonder how he managed to always keep a level head. _Creepy bastard _

"Draco, hold out your left arm"

"Yes my lord"

Hermione couldn't hear what was happening as Draco grunted in pain, so finally she peeked an eye open ever so slightly. She seemed to be in a cellar of some sorts, there were people crowded to the side of her; it seemed she was on some sort of stage. _Probably trying to show off his latest catch_; Hermione was slowly getting irritated, not to mention freezing cold and slightly hungry.

She saw Voldemort let go of Draco's hand and take his wand off the grotesque mark staining Draco's left inner forearm. She watched Draco quickly but quietly walked back to where his mother was standing at the back and kept his head down to avoid the stares of the other death eaters.

Hermione's stomach did a few flip flops as she saw the group of people standing off the stage. It must have been the inner circle as there were around twenty death eaters trying to stare anywhere except at Voldemort. She saw Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange at the very front looking as sadistic as ever. She was trying to work out the names of a few others until someone suddenly started yelling.

"My lord, she's woken!"

Hermione mentally cursed herself for opening her eyes and cringed waiting for whatever or whoever was coming.

Someone roughly pushed her over with their foot; she winced and opened her eyes. Voldemort was staring down at her with malice in his red eyes snake like eyes.

"Tell me, mudblood" Voldemort spat "What is Harry planning this time?"

Hermione glared at him; like hell she would ever tell him that they were searching for horcruxes or the fact they already had destroyed two. So she remained silent.

"Do not push me girl!" He said with a bit more force than last time. "Where is he? What is he doing?"

Hermione glared at him yet again and remained mute.

"Wrong. Answer" He said; the ferocity of his words pouring out with his magic; making it crackle around him.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione's screams filled the room.

Bellatrix was laughing her head off. Some of the death eaters cringed but smiled sadistically. Draco frowned, death eater or not he would never get used to watching people being tortured by Voldemort. That man, (if Voldemort could even be considered a man) loved to torture to the extremes even right from the beginning.

During training Draco had felt full force of what Voldemort could offer. He would sometimes be left on the floor of the cellar in his own pool of blood slowly dying whilst Voldemort would be screaming sadistically at him to get up and fight back.

Hermione's screaming stopped and her hoarse voice ran out around the room.

"I will never tell the likes of you anything!"

"How dare you talk to the dark Lord like that!" Bellatrix suddenly screamed leaping out of the crowd and pointing her wand at Hermione's throat.

"Calm yourself Bella"

"You disgraceful slut! You deserve to-"

"BELLA!" Voldemort roared finally losing it.

Draco watched as he slapped Bellatrix so hard she was flung back onto the floor. How could Bella be so faithful to someone who obviously didn't appreciate her or any of us for that matter.

Sometimes he wished that Voldemort had never come back; maybe life would have been so much easier for him if he had just stayed in whatever bloody country he was hiding in all those years. Maybe Draco could've been at a nightclub now picking up chicks with Blaise and Theo, or even just having dinner with his family.

As sad as it is; that he found himself standing here watching Hermione Granger get tortured by the most hated and most famous wizard of this time; he knew that all this was for a good cause.

To rid the world of impurities:

Mudbloods

Just like the one lying on the stage in front of him; blood slowly oozing out of the corner of her mouth, her arms and face covered in bruises, her eyes surrounded by black circles as they stayed closed, succumbing to the world of unconsciousness.

She deserved it.

Her kind just couldn't keep their filthy noses out of our perfect world. Yes; she deserved it to the highest.

Yet as Draco thought this yet again he felt that slight pang as he looked once more as her tiny frail body lying on the stage in front of him.

So perfect, yet so disgusting.

"Draco"

Draco cringed inwardly and looked up.

"Because you have, proven worthy, as such; I have decided you may keep the mudblood confined in your room for the time being." Voldemort said with a smirk, "She can keep you, occupied"

Draco felt heat rising to his cheeks as the other men in the room jeered and whistled and made all sorts of noises, some of them looked jealous; others bored and some making rude gestures and giving him the thumbs up.

For a bunch of people who are supposed to think the mudblood race is absolutely filthy; their absolute encouragement to bed a mudblood was making him angry and rather disgusted.

Although, he knew Voldemort would be rather pissed if he declined an offer, as it seemed the sick bastard thought of it as a kind of 'welcome to the family' present.

Putting any emotions aside, Draco looked up straight into those piercing red eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord"

Voldemort gave him a nod and walked out of the room; his robes billowing out behind him as he went through the doors.

The room started to empty out as the men and women all went off on their own business.

_Probably to go do some sadistic killing just for the sake of it_, Draco thought to himself.

He slowly walked up to the unconscious girl, buying time as the last of the death eaters left the room.

"Have fun with her" Dolohov winked suggestively as he walked out of the room. Draco mentally gagged at how feral that man could be sometimes.

Finally he reached the edge of the stage and knelt down so he could be at eye level.

Before he had time to register that it was his voice he heard two words echo off the walls in the underground lair.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Hermione slowly regained consciousness with one thought in mind. PAIN!

Her body was absolutely aching; she was a bit confused. Why was she in pain again? And where the hell was she?

She looked around, albeit rather hard as it was pitch black. She wondered how long she had been asleep for.

She blindly got up and stumbled around the room in search for a light switch as she couldn't find her wand, irritatingly enough.

After a few steps she bashed into a piece of furniture, fell over and heard a huge crash as the object fell in the opposite direction. Letting loose a string of swears she got up off the floor and was about to head in the other direction when the lights turned on.

She stopped dead, like a thief caught red handed. She automatically held her breath; Hermione would never have been caught in such an awkward spot!

"What, the fuck is going on!?"

Oh, she knew that voice anywhere; the voice that for six years jeered and tormented her in the school hallways; that in year two uttered the word that would ruin her image for the years to come.

She swore under her breath.

Hermione was never one for swearing but it seemed like this moment could use all the cursing she could muster. She slowly turned around and faced the person that must have left her in this room, bruised and highly annoyed.

Hermione could swear her stomach did like a billion flip flops in a second! She blushed hard as she watched Draco get out of bed and walk towards her in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. For a guy rather tall and slim at his age she highly doubted whether he was very muscular. Yet here he was walking towards her half naked with a perfectly chiseled six pack.

_Look at his face! Look at his face Hermione! Oh my god, snap out of it. _For the first time in her life she had a lot of trouble concentrating; therefore having to repeat that mantra in her head continuously and tried to make it look like her breathing patterns were normal.

"God dammit Granger! Answer me"

"W-w-well I, uhm, you see" Hermione stuttered.

_Come on! Focus_

She took a deep breath and started again.

"I could ask you the same question"

"This is my fucking room, and I have to wake up to you running a rampage through my fucking bedroom! For Merlin's sake it's two in the fucking morning!"

Hermione glared at him, he had no right to yell at her when it was his fault she didn't have her wand.

"Well I wouldn't have been 'running a rampage' if I wasn't here in the first place!"

"Don't yell at me you filthy mudblood! It's your fault you're here! You and your inferior race!"

"I AM NOT INFERIOR!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

Hermione and Draco were almost nose to nose, red faced and breathing heavily from their yelling fit. Finally Hermione looked away and turned around in search of a door, a window, anything to let her escape from this infuriating young teen standing before her.

She tried the door; it was magically locked; so were the French doors leading out onto a private balcony. She screamed frustratingly and kicked the door in anger; causing the glass to break and cut her foot.

Hermione collapsed onto the floor and started crying hysterically. Why did this happen to her? Her holiday had been so good until now. And now she was stuck in this horrible place, a prisoner in a house full of people that hated her.

She nursed her foot and rocked back and forth on the floor, not caring about anything at this point in time.

Someone kneeled down next to her.

"Let me fix that"

She looked up and saw Draco with a frown on his face, she couldn't figure out what he was feeling but she didn't care; all she saw was red.

"Get away from me!" She screamed getting up and running blindly through the room, damaging her foot further and leaving a trail of glass and blood on the beautiful dark green carpet.

She found herself opening a door in the side of the room that she hadn't noticed before. It was an ensuite. She really didn't want Draco to follow her or even talk to her at this moment so she slid down to the floor, leant against the door and burst into tears.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was leaning against the other side of the door with his head in his hands; wondering why he had an inkling of regret and self loathing when it came to keeping the sobbing girl on the other side of the door prisoner.

* * *

**:S I hope you like it, Please please review; I don't know whether i should keep going with the story or not!**


	3. Plans

**I knwo people, kill me. It's been ages. And trust me I follow heaps of stories and get annoyed when they don't post. Empathetic here! Anyway here it is,** **it's a little short due to my writers block but I'll manage.**

* * *

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND MULL OVER WORTHLESS IDEAS! LET'S KILL HIM NOW!"

"Calm down Ron!" Harry yelled.

It had been twenty-four hours since Hermione had been kidnapped and the Order were having a hard time trying to keep Ron from leaving and doing something he would regret whilst trying to think up a game plan.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHILST HERM-"

_Thud! _ The sound rung out in the silence as the order watched Ron fall to the floor unconscious.

The sound of footsteps followed as everyone turned and looked as one of the Weasley twins walked into the room.

"What? I had to do it; how else were you planning on shutting him up?"

"Fred! Just because he was being a pain does not mean you have to use magic!" Molly Weasley scolded as she got George to help her put Ron on the couch.

"We don't even know if she was kidnapped by death eaters" Remus Lupin finally spoke up. Full moon had just past and he was still looking a little worse for wear.

Harry gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, "Considering we are in a war against Voldermort-" (Everyone in the room cringed) "-And she is my bestfriend, I highly doubt it was anyone but death eaters."

"I say we wait for information to come, maybe she is bait?" Bill Weasley suggested leaning against the door frame; his wife Fleur standing beside him looking deep in thought.

"But how do you know they will even send information?" Harry sighed and frowned at no one in particular.

"Harry, he has a point; if she is bait then you-know-who will definitely send some kind of hint or something." Arthur Weasley said.

The Order stood in silence around the Weasley's living room all deep in thought. Not bothering to suggest any more ideas. They all knew what had happened.

Hermione had been kidnapped.

Now they just had to figure out how to get her back.

Harry looked over at the unconscious form of Ron on the couch and felt sorry for the guy; it was obvious how much he liked Hermione. If only they could get her back…

* * *

"Drakey poo! I'm here."

Draco inwardly cringed; he could place that high irritating voice anywhere. He was just wondering what she was doing here in the first place.

He got up from where he was sitting on the plush green sofa and walked over to where the dark haired girl waited at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of irritability in his voice.

"Why do you think?" The girl purred, trying to sound seductive but in Draco's eyes she just looked like she needed to use the bathroom or something.

"Im busy" He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe you" She said with a pout as she sat down on Draco's bed. He watched as she tried to lean back in a seductive pose. It wasn't working; in fact Draco was getting more irritated by the second. Couldn't she get the picture that he wasn't interested.

"Piss off Pansy, I have better things to do than do _anything _with you."

"Uh huh, sure, so you've been leading me on all these years," she sniffed. Draco sighed, now she was turning it around to be about her. Draco glanced at the bathroom door; Hermione wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

She had been crying all night and it was getting on Draco's nerves so around two in the morning he finally yelled and placed a silencing charm on the door and stormed to bed.

Pansy brought him out of his thoughts when he felt someone kissing his neck. He moaned in pleasure; maybe one quick shag wouldn't be to bad, after all he hadn't had a girl in his bed for months. Not with all these death eaters lurking around the house. He just kept to his room except for meal times and meetings.

Draco turned and faced Pansy, she was looking up at him with pursed lips; it kind of made her look like a duck bt at the moment he didn't care. The sexual tension in the room was almost painful!

He caught her in a searing kiss, there was no feeling for him. His tongue entered her mouth and a battle began. Draco became desperate; kissing Pansy with such firce he thought his lips would probably be bruised after this. Her hands raked through his blonde hair and moved down to his next massaging circles into his knotted muscles; making him moan in pleasure.

Pansy took this as her signal and moved to his buttons. It was happening so fast Draco wasn't sure what was happening, all he was thinking about was the pressure he needed to release down south.

They were standing in the middle of Draco's bedroom, holding on to each other while they engaged in a heated battle. He finally ad enough, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked up at him, her pupils dilated with lust and need, mouth slightly open,and panting like she had just run a marathon.

_I wonder what Hermione would look like if she was in this position_. The random thought that popped up in Draco's mind shocked him so much that eh looked down at Pansy and took her as fast as he could manage.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was laying on a pile of green fluffly towels in a cold bathroom. After hours of crying, not only for her bloodied up foot, but the fact she didn't know whether she'd get to see Harry or Ginny or especially Ron. The thought made her sob even harder and she fell asleep crying.

To her immense displeasure only a few hours later she was woken up to a lot of screaming and groaning outside the door.

"What the heck?" She mumbled to herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her back was sore from sleeping on the tiles and she really needed to pee. _At least I'm in a bathroom_ she thought as she stood up and washed her face in the sink. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she attempted to tame it with some water. There was no way she was touching any of Malfoy's products, besides, there was so many she didn't know where to begin. _He's like male barbie!_

After she finished her buisness and was slightly freshened up she sat back down and lent against the door. She thought her position over; sha had been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy, to ve used as bait to lure Harry, she had a cut up foot, and she was sitting in in a bathroom.

_Well, crying isn't going to help me escape… and I bet I will be stuck in here for a while, might as well start thinking about an escape; you are Hermione Granger, brightest witch of you age!_

She guessed she had been leaning on the door for at least half an hour, she screaming and grunting had stopped; she had an inkling of what was going on outside but she didn't want to be proved right.

Just as Hermione was about to get up and try and open the door she heard voices.

"See I knew my Drakey Poo was still in there somewhere."

Hermione recognized that voice, she just couldn't place it.

"Drakey? Don't sleep let's do it again!"

"Piss off Pansy, I'm done with you"

_Pansy?! Seriously!_

"Fine, and I thought you had changed" Pansy's voice turned cold.

"Yeah whatever now leave, I have stuff to do"

Hermione sat on the otherside of the door gobsmacked, he really was a cold evil bastard, just using Pansy like that; even though she is a bitch her self.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door behind her opened and she fell backwards onto the floor rather ungraciously. She felt someone's feet underneath her and opened her eyes; Draco was scowling down at her.

"Oh, I forgot you were in here."

"You shouldn't use Pansy like that"

"Did I ask for your opinion, mudblood?"

"Considering I had to listening to you fornicating all morning then yes!"

She watched as Draco cringed before glaring down at her. Next thing she knew she had been lifted up in the air and flung into the bedroom.

Hermione whimpered and crouched on the ground clutching her wrist, she had landed on it and it had made a disgusting crunching sound.

Draco walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. Back. To. Your. Superiors!" He whispered, though quiet Hermione could feel the force and danger in it.

"You are not my superior!" Hermione spat at him.

She had gone to far.

Draco held out his hand and and slapped Hermione across the face so hard that the sound crashed around the room. She gasped and her hand immediately flew up to her now red and stinging cheek. It had already started going purple.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes (like he couldn't believe what he had just done); quickly got up and ran into the bathroom where he locked the door.

Hemione sat on the floor, her eyes were watering but refusing to spill. She got up cradling her broken wrist and walked over so the french doors where she sat and looked out into the dark. She heard Draco come back into the room but she didn't talk or even look at him. She heard the bed groan and the lights go out.

* * *

Outside Scabior walked down the hall frowning. The dark lord wont be happy with the results.

He entered the Malfoy dining room to find Voldemort sitting at the head of the table with Nagini laying on his lap.

"They're still fighting my Lord."

"Don't fret, Scabior; it's only been a day. Trust me my plans will work. They always work."

"Yes, but-"

"-do you doubt me Scabior?"

"No but it's-"

"Crucio!"

"Trust me she'll be begging to join the right side soon enough, all with good time."

And with that Voldemort swept out of the room, leaving a very painful Scabior laying on the floor wondering what plans the Dark Lord had made.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleeeeaaaaasssseeee the more i know if people like my story the more I will update xoxxo**


	4. The brilliance of the mind

**Hello again, as a little sorry for the short chapter previously this one is a tad longer. Well, enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. except the plot. **

* * *

The various paintings on the corridor walls awoke with a start and a grumble as the heard someone walk past them; his steps echoed in the silence that was the school at midnight. They questioned themselves as to what someone would be up to at this ungodly hour of the night but were distracted as the light of the wizards wand swept past them and they were yet again yawning their way back into dream time.

Severus Snap stomped through the halls, in his wake was a trail of complaints from portraits; he didn't even notice; he was too busy trying to get to a certain destination.

Dumbledore's office.

He had returned from a curious Death Eater meeting where the Dark Lord had (lying unconscious on the floor) the young Miss Granger lying on the floor, from there he began to interrogate her and torture her; and then would you believe it, gave her away to his godson of all people. This confused Snape beyond the norm.

How did someone as smart as Miss Granger manage to be caught by someone like Draco? He did admit that even though his godson was an arrogant git he was quite intelligent when he wanted to be.

And why had she been captured in the first place? That is what he needed to find out.

"Sugar quills" Snape said with a tinge of urgency in his voice.

At the top of the stairs he could hear the tinkling of the many random magical objects Dumbledore had in his possession. He knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come in Severus"

Snape entered with extreme confidence, he thought Dumbledore was quite intimidating but at the moment looking at the old man sitting behind his cluttered desk in acid green robes (with purple stars) he suddenly realized how old the man really was.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore's voice bounced off the walls, he had a hint of a smile at his mouth and a twinkle in his eye.

"I have just come back from the meeting… and… well I'm confused"

"Confused about what?"

"Hermione Granger has been kidnapped and is being held prisoner under the watchful eye of young Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes I am aware of that"

"I was suggesting we send an urgent message to the- wait… what?"

"I am fully aware of the kidnapping of Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice was calm.

"And you aren't going to do anything?"

"I never said that Severus, actually I am rather glad she ended up there."

"How can you be glad that she has to be stuck with a bunch of Muggle hating Death Eaters?!"

"Did Voldemort not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I have my suspicions that Voldemort has figured out a way to use Legilimency to enter one's mind and change the way the person thinks about certain people or ideas."

Snape stared at Dumbledore like he had gone barmy, "that's impossible."

"Well not really, people have been trying to do this for years and even I will say that Voldemort is a very intelligent wizard."

"So how does this mean anything good for Miss Granger?"

"She is a very bright witch, I need to do a bit more research into the case but there are ways in which you can overcome it. In the meantime, she has already started on a little project of mine which I think is quite beneficial to us."

"And does Miss Granger know what she's up to?"

"Nope" Dumbledore gave him a pleased grin, bade him goodnight and left the office; leaving behind him an even more confused Snape then before.

* * *

Draco wasn't a morning person. He preferred the staying-up-until-two-in-the-morning-and-waking-after-lunch kind of thing. Yet on this morning he was awoken (yet again) before the sun had even risen.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and wondering why he had woken up this early in the first place. Then he heard it; whimpering.

_Fuck my life._

Draco groaned, got out of his king sized bed and muttered a quick lumos. Hermione was curled up in a fetal position on the carpet; her foot was red and swollen and her wrist was a green-ish purple.

He sneered in disgust at the sight of her, how that stupid weasel can feel anything for her. For one, her hair looked like cockroaches were about to crawl out of the immense depth of frizz; two, she couldn't shut up in class, always flinging her hand up in a crazed manner to answer a question as if it were a life or death situation; and three, he hated her because she always had beaten him in every class. He was always second, and in his opinion; Malfoy's were never second.

Yet out of all this hatred there was the tiniest amount of pity and guilt lurking at the back of his mind. He _had_ after all inflicted or been the cause of her wounds, she deserved the pain. But he deserved some sleep.

He looked down at her again and noticed she was slightly shivering, without a second thought he summoned a blanket and threw it over her. She immediately seemed to relax which calmed him slightly. Turning around he swiftly walked back to bed, but, just before he hit the hay he looked at one last time, and quickly placed a silencing charm on her. She was, as it seemed, a very noisy sleeper.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat on the floor in Ron and Harry's room in Grimauld Place. Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder looking very tired but trying to stay awake. Ron hadn't said a word in hours, he just sat on the floor and stared into space, Harry wished he knew how to console him.

It was obvious how much he liked Hermione, hadn't eaten since she had left either. Harry and Ginny were brought out of their musings when they heard Ron whisper something.

"What was that Ron?" Ginny said as she crawled over to him and rubbed his back.

"'Twas m-m-my fault"

"What was mate?" Harry asked, now confused.

"We let her go to Flourish and Blott's by herself and now look what's happened!"

"We couldn't have known that a bunch of Death Eaters were skulking around waiting for her."

"WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE HER!" His cries echoed around the room; making Ginny jump in fright.

"There was nothing you could do, or can do about it right now so just try and calm down." Ginny whispered and tried to give him a hug to which he replied by pushing her away.

"WE SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING! SHE'S GONE AND YOU GUYS ARE SITTING THERE LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED AND IT'S JUST A NORMAL DAY AT THE BURROW!"

"You know we aren't thinking or doing anything like that! We love Hermione just as much as you do!" Ginny yelled.

"Obviously not enough to get off your asses and save her!"

"It's not that simple Ron! We can't just run out and get her. Imagine all the death eaters huh?! And the fact that we don't even know where she is."

Ron's face fell; he turned opened the door and stopped half way through leaving.

"I wish it was simple" He whispered and left.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. From her position on the floor she stared out the windows. _Where am I? Oh… right_ she thought with a scowl. She sat up and looked around. Where was Draco?

She spotted a lump on the huge bed in the middle of the room. It was slowly moving up and down. _Well what do you know._

She got up and immediately regretted it. Her foot was swollen and red.

As she looked down she noticed the blanket lying in a crumpled mess at her feet. "Where did that come from?" She muttered to herself as she bent over and picked it up with her good hand.

It was a deep green color and very silky. '_Green for Slytherin of course_' She rolled her eyes at the thought and attempted to fold the sheet.

She looked around the room, it was very big and very posh. A huge four poster king size bed in the middle, walk in wardrobe and his own lounge area. There was an ebony door on the left and on more on the right. One of them the way out and the other the ensuite.

Hermione peered back at Draco's sleeping form, he didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. '_Good' _she thought to herself as she headed to the main entrance. Maybe it was unlocked. She cautiously turned the handle; the door didn't budge.

She groaned in frustration and kicked the door creating a loud bang. Since when had she become so violent. _Probably due to the fact I'm bloody wandless!_

"WHOZZAT?!" A voice yelled in fright. There was a thump and then silence.

Hermione turned around and snorted with laughter. Draco had jumped so far in surprise the he had toppled off the bed and was now lying amidst a tangle of sheets; limbs splayed in every direction and his blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

Forgetting momentarily how much she hated him she bent down to help untangle Draco.

"Gerrof me!"

"I'm trying to help hold still," Hermione giggled as she single handedly removed Draco from the mess.

He stood up fast and turned away from her. What she had done had come toppling down upon her like a bag of bricks.

"Oh I-I'm sorry" She said in shock. She turned around to walk back over to her little corner when she stepped down hard with her injured foot. She hissed in pain and closed her eyes waiting for the throbbing to end.

"Billy!" Draco suddenly called.

Hermione opened her eyes as she heard the crack of apparition; there in front of Draco was a young house elf, currently bowing so low his nose was bent against the carpet.

"Yes master?" Billy replied squeakily.

"Attend to the Mudbloods injuries."

"Of course master."

Billy disapparated and apparated back holding a bunch of ointments and potions; "drink" he commanded to a very surprised Hermione as he started putting ointment all over her foot.

She stared at Draco with wide eyes as the little elf tottered around fixing her injuries.

_Draco is helping me?! _

_Well he isn't really helping you, his elf is._

_Same thing, almost; well I would still be injured if he hadn't called the elf. _

_Yeah I guess so._

The little debate continued inside her head until she heard Billy cough and look pointedly at the empty bottle she was holding. She gave it back and he disapparated again.

"Malfoy?"

He grunted in response, sitting on his bed and refusing to look at her.

"Uh well, thanks, I guess."

He turned and looked at her shortly; nodded and walked into the ensuite, shut the door and locked it.

And though in the brief moment in which she met his eyes she saw the tiniest bit of sympathy swirling in those icy grey pools.

* * *

"Nagini, dinner."

Voldemort glided through the hall; his robes billowing out behind him, the bottom speckled with remnants of blood.

He had just finished disposing of what was another bunch of dimwitted followers, unable to perform a simple task such as breaking into Gringotts. So here he was walking amidst the bodies and Nagini devoured one maliciously.

At the other end of the hall sat a rather curious looking person, quite short yet very skinny. It was a Mudblood. Voldemort had received this young boy only a month ago, yet for someone so impure he was regarded quite useful.

He sat, to the innocent eye, untouched. But both Voldemort and the boy knew that if he moved the invisible binds would cut into his flesh. His head lolled to the side and it looked as though he was dead.

Voldemort walked over to were the boy was bound, and muttered a quick _Enervate! _

The boys head moved slightly and he looked up at the red snake eyes that were staring with such intensity.

"What are your opinions on Mudbloods?" Voldemort asked quietly but with a hint of malice as to say _screw this up and you're dead._

"I was born one, I am proud to be one and I'll die one!"

For someone who had been tortured for weeks he was showing a lot of courage. _Probably in Gryffindor_ he thought to himself as he glared at the boy.

_Legilimens!_

The boy screamed in pain and fright as Voldemort tore apart his mind, divulging in the deepest corners of his mind, reading all his secrets; destroying ones that he deemed unworthy and in their wake replacing them with new, artificial like memories.

Ripping out your memories wasn't something you heard of everyday, there were your Obliviation charms but they only made you forget, and there were things to jog your memory to bring them back. But ripping them out was a whole new concept, unable to recover them and leaving the person feeling empty; unless of course replaced with new memories to fill in the gaps.

It wasn't a peaceful process, kind of like the cruciatus, not nearly as painful but painful enough that blood was protruding from the boy's mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Voldemort lifted the attack.

"What is your opinion on Mudbloods?"

The boy looked up with a glint in his eyes; he spat blood out his mouth and licked his lips. His body was bleeding from thrashing against the bindings.

His voice echoed with malice.

"They deserve to die!"

Voldemort had done it.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Moudlywart has done it! Look out for the next chapter soon! **

**Review please it makes me squeal in delight! xo**


End file.
